Ben Hur/34
Kategoria:Ben Hur Trzeciego dnia drogi, znajomi nam podróżni zatrzymali się w samo południe u rzeki Dżabok, gdzie już zastali ze stu lub więcej ludzi odpoczywających wraz ze zwierzętami. Zaledwie usiedli, zbliżył się do nich jeden z podróżnych z dzbanem wody i częstował ich. Przyjęli i podziękowali za uprzejmość, ale nieznajomy przypatrując się wielbłądowi, zagadnął: Wracam od Jordanu, gdzie zebrało się wielu ludzi z dalekich stron przybyłych, ale na próżno by tam szukać równie pięknego zwierzęcia. Szlachetne to zwierzę: czy mogę zapytać, jakiej rasy? Baltazar zaspokoił ciekawość podróżnego, po czym szukał kędy by spocząć: Ben-Hur, ciekawszy i żywszy pytał dalej: gdzie gromadzi się lud nad Jordanem? - Pod Betabara. - To odludne pustkowie - rzekł Ben-Hur - nie wiem co tam może przyciągać ludzi. - Widzę - odparł nieznajomy - że z daleka jesteście, kiedy wam obca dobra nowina. - Jaka nowina? Przybył człowiek z pustyni - święty to mąż - na ustach jego dziwne brzmią słowa, a głosi naukę, którą zachwyca wszystkich. Mieni się synem Zachariaszowym i mówi, że jest wysłańcem Mesjasza. Nawet Iras słuchała z zajęciem tej mowy. - Mówią o tym Janie, że całe dzieciństwo przebył na pustyni, w jaskini koło Engadi, modląc się i żyjąc wstrzemięźliwiej od Eseńczyków. Ponieważ tłumy idą go słuchać, gdy mówi, i ja tam poszedłem z innymi. - Czy ci, których tu widzimy, byli z tobą? - Wielu wraca stamtąd, wielu tam dąży. - Czego ów mąż naucza? - Głosi nową naukę, naukę, której nigdy nie słyszano w Izraelu - tak mówią wszyscy. On zwie ją wezwaniem do pokuty i chrztu. Rabini nie wiedzą, co z nim począć, a cóż my wiedzieć możemy? Jedni pytali go, czy jest Chrystusem? Inni, czy Eliaszem? On zaś wszystkim odpowiada: Jam głos wołającego na puszczy. Czyńcie prostymi ścieżki Pana. Gdy nieznajomy chciał odejść, towarzysze podróży wstrzymali go, a Baltazar rzekł: Cny mężu, powiedz nam, kędy znajdziemy kaznodzieję, a raczej, kędyś go zostawił? - Tam, w pobliżu Betabara. - Kimże może być ten kaznodzieja - mówił Ben-Hur do Iras - jeśli nie wysłannikiem naszego króla? Baltazar wstał z błyszczącymi oczami, jakby nowe wstąpiło w niego życie. - Spieszmy, nie czuję zmęczenia. Wstali i spieszyli, aż zatrzymali się na nocleg na zachód od Ramath-Gilead. - Jutro wstaniemy rychło, synu Hura - rzekł starzec, idąc na spoczynek. - Zbawiciel przyjść może, a nas tam nie będzie. Nazajutrz około trzeciej godziny, wyszli z wąwozu, który się ciągnie wzdłuż góry Gilead i znaleźli się na pustym stepie, na wschód od świętej rzeki. Po drugiej stronie ujrzeli górną część wzgórz jerozolimskich, porosłych drzewami palmowymi, ciągnących się aż do wzgórz Judei. Serce Ben-Hura zabiło żywiej, bo spostrzegł, że już są w pobliżu brodu. - Ciesz się Baltazarze - rzekł - bo prawie już jesteśmy u celu. Przewodnik przynaglał wielbłąda i wnet ujrzeli namioty, chaty i powiązane juczne zwierzęta; u rzeki po obu brzegach stało mnóstwo ludzi. To zgromadzenie znaczyło, że kaznodzieja mówi właśnie. Nasi podróżni pragnęli nie opuścić sposobności i pospieszali, o ile się dało. Niestety, zaledwie się zbliżyli, tłum słuchający zaczął się w różne rozpierzchać strony. Czyżby przybyli za późno? - Stańmy tu - rzekł Ben-Hur do Baltazara, załamującego z rozpaczy ręce - może prorok tędy pójdzie. Ludzie, którym dane było słyszeć kazanie, tak byli tym, co słyszeli, zajęci, że albo o tych wzniosłych rzeczach myśleli, lub o nich rozmawiali, nie zwracając bynajmniej uwagi na nowo przybyłych. Setki ludzi minęły naszych znajomych obojętnie, którzy poczęli już wątpić, czy tym razem usłyszą lub ujrzą kaznodzieję, gdy nagle zobaczyli przed sobą idącego ku nim człowieka tak dziwnie wyglądającego, że na jego widok zapomnieli o wszystkim. Postać ta zdawała się zrazu pospolita, niezgrabna, nawet dzika. Bujne, w zgmatwanych kędziorach spadające włosy przysłaniały twarz wychudłą i żółtą jak pergamin. Oczy jego dziwnym pałały blaskiem. Suknia, z wielbłądziej sierści utkana, zwieszała się z lewego ramienia aż po kolana, odsłaniając ramię prawe. Pas z niewyprawionej skóry ugniatał mu biodra, a bosymi nogami stąpał po skalistym gruncie. Od pasa wisiał skórzany woreczek, w ręku trzymał sękaty kij, co mu służył do podpierania się. Ruchy jego były szybkie, pewne i dziwnie ostrożne, a raczej przezorne. Co chwilę odgarniał z czoła grube i twarde włosy, jakby mu przeszkadzały w widzeniu kogoś, kogo oczekiwał. Piękna Egipcjanka przypatrywała się synowi puszczy ze zdziwieniem, jeśli nie ze wstrętem. Podnosząc zasłonę hondahu, rzekła do Ben-Hura, jadącego tuż na koniu: - Czyżby to był wysłannik twojego króla? - To nazarejczyk - odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku. Prawdę rzekłszy, sam był od niej nie mniej rozczarowanym. Znał on wprawdzie ascetycznych mieszkańców En-gadi, znał ich obojętność na światowe względy i stosunki. Wiedział, że zwykli robić śluby, odprawiać pokuty dręczące ciało i oddzielać się zupełnie od reszty ludzi, jakby zgoła innej byli natury. Wiedział zresztą i był przygotowany, iż ujrzy kaznodzieję, który sam siebie zwał "Głosem na puszczy", spodziewał się jednak, że wysłaniec króla będzie nosił jakiś znak jego potęgi. Teraz patrząc na tę dziwaczną postać, przypomniał sobie mimowolnie owe szeregi wytwornych dworaków w pałacach Cezara. Nic więc dziwnego, że zakłopotany, zmieszany, zawstydzony, zaledwie zdołał odpowiedzieć: - To nazarejczyk! Całkiem inne były uczucia Baltazara. On wiedział dobrze, że drogi boskie nie są drogami ludzkimi, ani takimi, jakby je ludzie mieć chcieli. On widział Zbawiciela jako dziecię w żłobku położone, a silna wiara przygotowała jego umysł na pojęcie prostoty i ubóstwa obok boskości... Siedział więc starzec w milczeniu i jakby w zachwycie, ze złożonymi na piersiach rękami, a czasem tylko cichą modlitwą poruszały się jego wargi. Nie, on nie oczekiwał króla! W chwili tak dla nowo przybyłych ważnej i tak w rozmaity sposób wzruszającej ich serca, opodal od nich nad rzeką siedział na kamieniu jakiś zamyślony człowiek - może rozmyślał o zasłyszanej nauce. Teraz wstał i zdawał się dążyć ku nazarejczykowi, który zbliżał się ku wielbłądowi Baltazara. Obaj, kaznodzieja i nieznajomy, szli ku sobie, a gdy jakieś dwadzieścia kroków ich rozdzielało, wtedy pierwszy zatrzymał się, odsunął ręką włosy z oczu, a spojrzawszy na nieznajomego, wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, jakby dla zwrócenia nań uwagi obecnych. Idąc za tym ruchem, tłum począł gromadzić się na nowo, zapanowała cisza, co widząc nazarejczyk, z wolna podniósł laskę, którą trzymał w ręku i wskazał nią zbliżającą się postać. Wszyscy, którzy dotąd tylko słuchali, zwrócili oczy we wskazanym kierunku. Baltazar i Ben-Hur ulegli bezwiednie temu samemu natchnieniu i utkwili wzrok w nieznanym mężu. Obaj odnieśli silne wrażenie, ale każdy w innym stopniu i odmiennym znaczeniu. Zbliżał się ku nim z wolna; wzrost jego średni, postawa szczupła i delikatna; ruchy spokojne, jak zwykle u tych, co się ważnymi zajmują myślami. W szczególnej harmonii z jego całą postacią było ubranie, składające się z szaty spodniej, do kostek sięgającej, o długich, obszernych rękawach, i z drugiej wierzchniej sukni, zwanej talitem. Na lewym ramieniu niósł zawój, a czerwona opaska, służąca do przytrzymywania zawoju na głowie, zwieszała się po boku. Prócz opaski, czyli zawiązki, i niebieskiej wąskiej obwódki u dołu talitu, całe ubranie było z płótna, pożółkłego od pyłu z drogi. Zdobił je jeszcze sznur z kutasami, stosownie do zwyczaju rabinów, prawem przepisanego, również niebieskiego koloru, oznaczającego godność rabina, czyli nauczyciela. Zwykłe sandały chroniły nogi, i nie miał ani pasa, ani worka, ani nawet laski. Na te zewnętrzne odznaki patrzyli trzej widzowie przelotnie, o ile nie dotyczyły głowy i oblicza, szczególnie oblicza, co było niejako źródłem uroku, któremu mimo woli ulegli wszyscy. Głowa zdawała się być otoczona światłem pogodnego nieba; okrywały ją długie, w łagodnych kędziorach spadające włosy, przedzielone ponad czołem, a mieniące się barwą orzechową ze złotawym odblaskiem. Pod szerokim czołem, otoczone ciemnymi brwiami świeciły oczy, duże, ciemno niebieskie, a długie rzęsy, jakie tylko u dzieci widzimy, nigdy u mężczyzn, dodawały spojrzeniu niewypowiedzianie łagodnego i tkliwego wyrazu. Czy rysy tego oblicza były greckie, czy izraelskie, trudno rozstrzygnąć. To tylko pewna, że łagodność oczu, bladość cery, odbłysk włosów i miękka, falisto na piersi spadająca broda, dziwnie ludzkie przyciągały serca. Cała jego postać była przyjemna, wzbudzająca zaufanie i robiła wrażenie skończonej piękności. Z wolna zbliżał się nieznajomy ku trzem znanym nam osobom. Ben-Hur konno, z włócznią w ręku. mógł był najpierw zwrócić uwagę Króla; tymczasem zbliżający się patrzył w niebo, nie zdawał się spostrzegać ani jego, ani Egipcjanki, lecz gdy się zbliżał, wzrok Jego spoczął na Baltazarze. Cichość panowała wokoło, przerwał ją jedynie nazarejczyk, który z ręką wyciągniętą ku nadchodzącemu, zawołał uroczystym i donośnym głosem: Oto Baranek Boży, oto który gładzi grzechy świata! (J I 29) Głos ten wstrzymał odchodzących; stanęli jak wryci i czekali, co nastąpi. Dziwne i niezrozumiałe wyrazy przejęły obecnych mimowolnym szacunkiem. Baltazara zaś wzruszyły do głębi. Starzec czuł to wyraźnie, że dane mu było ujrzeć raz jeszcze Zbawiciela świata. Niezłomna wiara, która go już tylu łaskami obdarzyła, zamieszkując w jego sercu, dała mu w tej chwili łaskę widzenia Tego, którego niedołężne oczy jego towarzyszy nie były godne podziwiać; słowem, widział i poznał tego, którego szukał. Byłże to cud? Wolno go nazwać zdolnością duszy, co wyrosła wśród innych okoliczności, a tym samym wniknęła w zaświatowe krainy; wolno przypuszczać, że zasłużył na taką nagrodę życiem przykładnie świętym, życiem zaprawdę cudownym. Dość, że dane mu było oglądać ideał swej wiary w doskonałym kształcie, z obliczem, w wieku i ubraniu, jakie temu ideałowi odpowiadały. Co za szczęście, co za radość! Do spełnienia wszelkich marzeń starca potrzeba tylko jeszcze wzajemnego spojrzenia i zrozumienia. Jedno już się stało, bo wzrok nieznanego spoczął na sędziwym obliczu Mędrca, gdybyż jeszcze znalazło się drugie, co by zarazem było potwierdzeniem jego wiary. Życzeniu stało się zadość, bo właśnie, jakby dla upewnienia drżącego Egipcjanina, nazarejczyk powtórzył okrzyk: - Oto Baranek Boży, oto który gładzi grzechy świata! Na te słowa padł Baltazar na kolana, nie potrzebując innego tłumaczenia. Nazarejczyk zdawał się to wiedzieć, bo odwrócił się do otaczających i mówił dalej: Ten to jest, o którym powiadałem. Idzie za mną Mąż, który stał przede mną, i pierwej był niż ja. A jam Go nie znał; ale aby był objawiony dla Izraela, dlategom ja przyszedł, chrzcząc wodą. I widziałem Ducha zstępującego jako gołębia z Nieba i został na Nim. A jam Go nie znał; ale który mię posłał chrzcić wodą. Ten mi powiedział: Na którego ujrzysz Ducha zstępującego i na nim zostającego, Ten jest, który chrzci Duchem Świętym. A jam widział i dałem świadectwo, że Ten jest Syn Boży. (J I 30- 34) - To On! To On! - wołał Baltazar z załzawionymi oczyma i padł w omdleniu. Cały ten czas przypatrywał się Ben-Hur nieznajomemu z całkiem innym uczuciem. Podziwiał delikatność i czystość rysów jego twarzy, zamyślony wyraz, czuły, pokorny i święty. Nie był w tej chwili zdolny pochwycić innej myśli, innego pytania, jak tylko: kto jest ten człowiek? Mesjasz, czy król? Nigdy dotąd nie widział człowieka, który by mniej po królewsku wyglądał, jak ten. Czyż można, patrząc na tę spokojną, łagodną postać, myśleć o wojnie, o zdobyczach? Sama myśl o tym zdawałaby się Mu ubliżać! Pod wpływem tych myśli rzekł w swym sercu: tak, widzę dziś wyraźnie, że Baltazar miał słuszność, a Simonides był w błędzie. Człowiek ten nie przyszedł wznieść tronu Salomona, brak mu zdolności Heroda, a gdyby miał nawet być królem, to nie większego od państwa rzymskiego. W tych myślach Ben-Hura nie było jeszcze postanowienia, były one raczej wrażeniami i nie przeszkadzały dalszemu przypatrywaniu się tak pięknej i cudownej bądź co bądź postaci. Po chwili pamięć jego zbudziła się i prawie mimo woli pomyślał: Gdzieś, kiedyś widziałem to oblicze, ale gdzie? - Spojrzenie to, tak pełne litości i miłości, spoczywające teraz na Baltazarze, kiedyś spoczęło już i na nim. Zrazu mglisto, drżąco, wreszcie jasno, jakby odblask słońca, stanęła mu przed oczami owa chwila, gdy go straż rzymska wiodła przez Nazaret na galery; drgnął cały, a tajemniczy głos wołał mu w duszy: Oto ręce, co mnie dźwignęły, gdym ginął! - Tak, twarz ta, to jedna z tych co mu towarzyszyła zawsze, co zawsze tkwiła mu w pamięci. Wzruszenie owładnęło nim i nic nie słyszał ze słów kaznodziei, prócz tych ostatnich, cudownych wyrazów, które po wszechświecie brzmią dotąd: - Ten jest Syn Boży! Ben-Hur zsiadł z konia, chcąc oddać cześć swemu dobroczyńcy, wtem zatrzymał go głos Egipcjanki, wołającej: pomóż, synu Hura bo ojciec mój umiera! Stanął, spojrzał wokoło i pospieszył na ratunek. Podała mu kubek, z którym pobiegł po wodę do rzeki, zostawiając niewolnikowi trud dźwignięcia Baltazara i skłonienia wielbłąda, aby ukląkł. Po jakimś czasie odzyskał Baltazar przytomność, a wyciągnąwszy ręce przed siebie, pytał słabym głosem: Gdzie On? - Kto? - zapytała Iras. Twarz Baltazara świeciła błogością zaspokojonego życzenia, gdy mówił: - On, Zbawiciel, Syn Boga, którego znów oglądałem. - Czy i ty temu wierzysz? - pytała Ben-Hura. - Czas to pełen cudów, czekajmy! - odparł. Dnia następnego słuchali znów kazania Chrzciciela, gdy nagle przerwał mąż puszczy tok swej mowy i zawołał, schylając głowę: - Oto Baranek Boży! Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę wskazaną, a tam stała ta sama co wczoraj postać. Gdy Ben-Hur patrzył na tę wiotką istotę, cudne oblicze, tchnące miłosierdziem i słodyczą, pełną smutku, pomyślał: - Ma słuszność Baltazar, ale może nie myli się Simonides. Czy Zbawiciel nie mógłby być i królem? Wśród tych myśli zapytał swego sąsiada: - Kim jest ten człowiek? Zapytany roześmiał się szyderczo i rzekł: - To syn cieśli z Nazaretu.